The Revolving Relationship
by dawnlight55
Summary: More details inside, mainly Riven and Musa. Canon pairings. Slightly OOC, definitely AU. Rated T for innuendos and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I promise I will work on my other stories, but I've hit a writer's block brick wall and am having trouble finishing the chapters to those stories so I've started this one. It is loosely based on the Young and the Restless soap opera (which I own nothing of), and in general one of my favorite couples (if you can figure out which one). Anyways, I am going to veer away from the soap opera storyline because I just needed inspiration. **

**I hope you like this story because I'm not sure if I want to continue it. Any feedback would be great. Thanks! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club and I do not own Young and the Restless.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**One year ago**

"You wanted to propose to me when your whole family was watching. I knew you didn't really love me," Musa cried out.

"I wanted to propose to you, but it kind of backfired. I know that I haven't said anything before, but I do really love you. I wouldn't propose to you otherwise," Riven insisted.

"I just can't believe," Musa trailed off. She lifted her head up to the sky as the rain droplets started to fall.

"Well believe it," Riven huffed.

He eased down on his right knee and looked up at her. By now both were drenched in water. Musa's mascara and eyeliner was leaving trails of black down her cheeks.

"Musa," Riven paused, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," Musa squealed.

Riven got up and the two embraced in a tight hug.

* * *

**10 months ago**

"I don't want a big wedding," Musa sighed playing with a strand of her hair.

"Why not?" Riven questioned. He was secretly gleaming on the inside because he wasn't up for a gathering of a lot of people either.

"I don't want a ton of people watching me walk down the aisle, pointing and whispering and asking themselves why I'm marrying you," she added a playful little smile onto the end of her comment. People in the town didn't really like Riven nor did they respect him. It was unfortunate that they all thought he was the spawn of Satan, when in reality he was relatively decent, or so Musa thought.

"People questioning why you would be marrying the devil reincarnated? Never would happen," he added sarcastically. He leaned over and wrapped his arms over his darling fiancé. She squirmed in his arms to try to get away from his grasp, but he pulled her even closer until her back was up against his side.

"Riven, stop," she playfully giggled.

"I will never let you go and if you really want a small wedding then a small wedding you shall receive," he kissed her forehead.

"You are so good to me," she leaned back into his warm body. They were both content with where they were and who they were.

* * *

**9 months ago**

"I'm so nervous," she whispered to the smiling man next to her at the altar.

"It's going to be fine," he gave her hand a small pump with his own.

It was their wedding day and they only invited the closest to them. For Musa it was Tecna and Layla and for Riven it was no one. He wasn't well liked in the town and didn't have very many friends so to compensate, Tecna's boyfriend and Layla's husband were in attendance as well.

* * *

**8 months ago**

"I'm pregnant," a glowing Musa whispered in excitement to her husband. Her voice could barely contain her happiness, but she had to keep it down because they were at a dinner party. Although Riven had no friends, he had his fair share of family members. He was the son of Victor Wake, one of the richest businessmen in Magix. Riven had the same father as his brother, Neil, and his sister Veronica. Riven had always had to fight to get attention or anything from his father, but he was finally rewarded with a position in the family business, Wake Enterprises.

"I love you so much," he reached over and gave her a hearty embrace. They had been trying for only a few weeks and as luck with have it, their hard work paid off in the best way possible.

"Do you want to tell your father?" Musa asked hesitantly. She knew that his relationship with his family wasn't the best, but also knew that Victor Wake always wanted to know who was a part of his family and who had his blood. It would just so happen that the child Musa was carrying would have Wake blood.

"Not now," Riven mumbled through her hair. To him she was perfect and he loved that her hair smelled like strawberries.

"We'll tell them some other time," Riven moved his hand to meet hers on top of her belly. While the two shared their private moment on the couch, Riven's family continued to celebrate the company's success, oblivious to the new parents.

* * *

**7 months ago**

"What happened?" Neil growled towards Riven. Neil had just learned that his daughter June had been in a car accident with Riven and his wife and even though they might have been related by blood, they would never be close friends, so naturally Neil blamed the accident on Riven.

"Hello to you to," Riven drawled, a dark look spreading across his face.

"Is June alright?" Neil's fiancé Avery chimed in.

"Oh she's perfectly alright," Riven replied in a steely voice.

"I can't believe that you would do this," Neil barked and took a menacing step towards Riven.

"Me? For your information, your daughter June was driving so recklessly that she was driving on the wrong side of the road. In order to avoid her I had to swerve off the road and Musa and I ended up crashing into the guardrail," Riven could barely contain his anger.

"What?" Neil asked flabbergasted.

"Is Musa okay?" Avery quickly asked. She couldn't believe that June had been that reckless, but couldn't mistake Riven's anger and honesty.

"She's fine, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on my wife," Riven hissed, giving one last nasty look at Neil before walking away.

* * *

"Musa?" Riven asked softly after coming into the hospital room.

Musa was lying in the bed, blankly staring at the white wall in front of her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst at the seams and her eyes were tearing up with salty tears.

"Riven, I," she stumbled on her words as her voice cracked with pain.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Riven asked with worry dripping from his hoarse voice.

"I," Musa started to cry, "I lost the baby. It's gone. It's all my fault. I lost them. I lost our baby," Musa choked out between breaths. Her chest was heaving and she could barely breathe. Her trachea was begging for air and her chest was tight with the realization that she had lost what they had loved so much.

"Don't say that," he whispered. The emotions had hit him like a brick in a head. All at once he began to be cascaded with hurt, angst, pain and anger.

"This wasn't your fault," Riven assured her. He made his way over to her bed in an effort to comfort her.

"What if I'm getting punished? I've been the way I am for so long that now I'm getting punished for my mistakes?" Musa cried out in agony. Before she had met Riven she had been a con woman. She wasn't proud of it, but she had been good.

"It wasn't your fault," Riven repeated with force, "it might've been the accident. I'm going to kill Neil," Riven glowered.

"No, even if there wasn't an accident this would've happened. Riven, I'm being punished," Musa sobbed.

"Stop, don't blame yourself," Riven could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He hated to see the love of his life suffer through this, but he was hurting too.

Without another word, Riven got up from the bed and rushed out the door, leaving Musa to cry and mourn alone.

* * *

**3 months ago**

"We're you with Darcy again?" Musa asked suspiciously. Darcy was Riven's ex-wife. She was also Neil's ex-wife. Small world. Darcy had been going through some difficulties lately and Riven had felt the need to come to her aid. It had been a few months since Musa had lost the baby and Riven was still in mourning over it, but Musa hadn't been able to mourn because Riven had needed her to be the strong support in their marriage.

"Not now," Riven said, ignoring his fuming wife.

"Riven, you told me that you were going to see Victor and I get a call from Victor, who doesn't like me, thirty minutes later to ask me where you were and that you needed to talk. What the hell were you doing?" Musa shouted. She couldn't contain her anger. A few months after she had lost the baby, Darcy had shown up again and was back in the picture, or so it seemed.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about this right now Musa," Riven growled.

"You never want to talk about anything," she hissed under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Forget I even said anything. I'm going over to Tecna's," Musa grabbed her purse and headed for the door before he could stop her.

* * *

**2 months ago**

"Darcy?" Musa gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" a growl erupted from Layla who was standing by Musa. They were in, what was supposed to be, Musa and Riven's guesthouse near their lakehouse. Musa might have been a con, but she didn't marry Riven for his money.

"I, it's not what it looks like, Musa, I, uh," Darcy stuttered. She had been caught living in the guesthouse that Riven said she could use until she got her life back on track.

"I think it's exactly how it looks. What? Did Riven house you up here so that you guys could get it on whenever I'm not around? This way you wouldn't really have to sneak around?" Musa fumed.

"No, it's not like that, I swear. Just wait until Riven gets here to explain. I'll call him right now. It's really not what it looks like," Darcy desperately exclaimed. Her head started to hurt and she put her hands up on her forehead to stop the throbbing.

"Forget it," Musa hissed and turned on her heel. Musa grabbed Layla's arm, much to Layla's annoyance and pulled her out of the guesthouse.

* * *

"Are you really going to let that happen?" Layla asked, flabbergasted.

"I don't know anymore," Musa sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Riven rushed into the house with Darcy on his tail.

"I tried to explain to her. I really did," Darcy explained to Riven, she turned to Musa, "see he'll explain."

Layla stood up to stand between Musa and Riven.

"Looks like you've been found out, huh?" Layla smirked at Riven, "you didn't really think you could have you mistress living fifty feet away and Musa wouldn't find out?"

"Stay out of it," Riven growled at Layla.

"No," Musa put up her hand to shut down Riven's anger towards Layla, "she's right. You didn't think I wouldn't find out did you?"

"It's not what it looks like," Riven tried to assure his angry wife.

"I think it's exactly what it looks like," Layla chimed in.

"No one asked you," Riven roared.

"I think I'm going to live at the club for a few weeks," Musa turned from her friend to her husband.

"Musa," Riven began.

* * *

**1 month ago**

"I just don't feel the same way anymore," Riven coldly replied.

"Is it because I told Victor that Darcy was the one who burned his house down?" Musa exclaimed, her voice surrounded in pain.

"You weren't loyal to me," he hissed.

"You were the one who tried to protect your ex-wife by hiring an arsonist to burn down other houses," Musa slowly answered.

"And I trusted you to keep that information to yourself," he gave her a steely look.

"I'm your wife. Instead of staying home and comforting me or just being with me you felt that it was your duty to go and help your ex-wife. I mean really Riven, really?" Musa defiantly countered.

"Darcy's going through some issues right now," Riven stated.

"So you felt it was your duty to save her? Is that it or is it something else?" Musa hissed.

"It was never anything else," Riven trailed off.

"But now it is. That's why you don't love me anymore," Musa lowered her head in defeat. She was sick of being ignored and was sick of getting no respect from the man that she loved.

"Musa, it," Riven began.

"No, just stop," she interrupted him, "when we took our vows, we promised to love each other through sickness and in health and through death. One of us broke those vows the moment they started ignoring and disrespecting the other. Look at us now, I'm not the one consoling my ex."

Even though Riven would have liked to admit it, Musa's words rang true and he had to admit that it probably wasn't easy for her to see him with Darcy. Plus she had lost their child a few months ago.

"I'm just going to gather up my stuff," Musa sighed and turned away from her husband.

"No, you should stay here. It's your house too. I'll stay at the club," Riven, ever the hero, suggested.

"Don't bother trying to take care of me. I know that once I'm settled you're just going to go to Darcy," Musa mumbled.

"I want you to be taken care of. I know we had the pren-up, but you deserve some of the money that I made when we were together," Riven insisted.

"No, we had the pren-up so that I could prove to everyone that I wasn't marrying you for the money, that I was marrying you for love. Besides you make way too much money and I didn't do anything when we were together. The lakehouse is yours. You might have bought it for us, but it was bought with your money. I'll be fine," Musa lowered her head again and began to walk towards their room to gather her items.

"Musa, I want you to have something," Riven tried to get her to take something.

"I don't want you to be able to ease your guilt by giving me what you think I want. I don't want your money Riven. I never did and I will never want it. That wasn't the reason I married you even though, now, you seem to think it was the only reason," Musa sighed.

"I never said," Riven tried again.

"Just leave me alone. I'll be out of here by tonight," Musa turned around and continued making her way to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well did you figure out which couple from Young and the Restless? Sorry to YR fans that don't like those characters :(…. I promise that I'll add more of the Winx Club into the story, I just wanted everyone to get a background of what was happening before I added more characters, plus I like as little characters as possible. That means that some Winx Club members will only get supporting roles versus leading roles and some will only make cameos. I'm really sorry but it'll get too out of hand if I have that many characters in my story… Thanks and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I did use one line from YR, but I couldn't help it, the joke was just so amazing I had to use it. Other than that I do not own either show (unfortunately).**

* * *

**Present**

"You're such a talented singer though," Layla insisted.

"Thanks, but that's not going to support me, now that I'm alone that is," Musa trailed off.

"Sure it will. You are amazing," Layla replied.

The two girls had met up for coffee so that they could talk about their problems. Musa definitely needed the girl time and Layla was all the more happy to lend an ear.

"Maybe I'll leave Magix," Musa suggested.

"If you leave then I'll have no friends whatsoever," Layla gasped.

"You have Tecna," Musa said.

"Yeah, but you're so much better to hang out with," Layla exclaimed, "Tecna's so focused on her work."

"I haven't decided yet," Musa mumbled through her hot chocolate.

Layla looked over to the door when the bell on the coffee shop door rang. Layla was facing the door while Musa's back was towards the glass door.

"You may not want to look now, but your estranged husband just walked into the café," Layla warned.

It had been about a month or so since Musa had moved out of the lakehouse. She slowly turned around in her chair and came face to face with the man that she was married to for a year.

"Someone up there must hate me," Musa muttered as she turned back around to face Layla.

"What are you going to do?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am low on hot chocolate," Musa got up from the small, two-person table and made her way to the counter.

"Musa?" a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

She turned around to see her husband standing in front of her.

"What?" she snapped. She wasn't sure what it would be like to see him again, but she wasn't very happy that she wasn't prepared to deal with him.

"You look great," Riven awkwardly complimented her. He gave her a few glances up and down.

"Thanks," Musa harshly replied.

"Listen, I found something that, uh, belongs to you and I think you should have it back," Riven stumbled over his sentence.

"Okay, I can take it now," Musa said, putting out her hand.

"No, it's still at the lakehouse," Riven replied, shaking his head as if to ward off her hatred.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Musa hesitantly stated.

"Please, just come over," Riven insisted.

"Maybe," Musa sidestepped him and continued her way up to the counter.

Riven gave her a longing look that was not seen by her eyes, but by her back. He sighed dejectedly and turned around to leave the small coffee shop. He looked back at Musa, giving her a last look and was met with a glare from Layla.

* * *

Riven heard a knock on the door and jumped up from the couch. He bounded over to the door to open it. The person that he saw behind the door made his heart flutter and his mood go up.

"Musa, you came," Riven gasped.

"What did I leave?" Musa curtly asked.

"I found the present that I was going to give you for Christmas and I figured I would give it to you now," Riven tried to shrug nonchalantly, but ended up looking like he was attempting to do the robot.

"You should return it," Musa coolly stated.

"I bought it for you so you should have it," Riven insisted. He walked over to the fireplace in the living room and she followed, carefully sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

"Here you go," Riven took the present from the mantle and handed it to her.

She looked at the present carefully and slowly untied the bow that held the small, white box together. Inside was a velvet box and she could feel her heart sink. It was an expensive present and now she would feel indebted to him.

When she opened the box she found a silver necklace sitting on a little blue velvet pillow. On the necklace was a treble clef that had a small ruby on the end.

Musa couldn't speak. The necklace was truly a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"I got it for you because you love music and you have the voice of an angel and because your favorite jewel is a ruby," Riven hurriedly said in the silence.

"Thank you," Musa choked out. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he had been in picking out this necklace. He hadn't been this caring since Darcy had shown back up.

"I think I found the gift that you were going to give me too," Riven lept up from the couch and walked back over to the fireplace.

"Oh, you shouldn't open that," Musa quickly said.

"What do you mean? You got it for me right?" Riven asked, confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, but that was before," Musa trailed off.

Riven shrugged, but walked back over to the couch so that he could sit down next to her. He began to open the present, much to Musa's dismay.

"These are really nice," Riven said, taking out one of the cufflinks. On both of them was an emerald.

"Why do they have an emerald?" Riven asked, the curiosity flowing from his body.

"Emerald is the birthstone of May, when our baby was supposed to be born," Musa explained.

"Oh," Riven let out a short breath.

"Yeah," Musa trailed off.

"I had a dream," he said.

"What?"

"I had a dream that you and I were celebrating Christmas with our child," Riven smiled at his dream.

"I don't think I can do this," Musa got up from the couch. Her voice was cracking from emotion and she hurried to the door, grabbed her coat and quickly left.

"Damn it," Riven sighed after he had heard the door close. They had been so close just then and then he had ruined it with the mention of his dream.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Why would a beautiful woman like you be sitting all alone on a night like this?" a tall, muscular man asked the sulking Asian beauty.

"Not many people like me in this town," Musa replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, but it's New Year's Eve. I would think that you would be partying with your friends," the man said in his husky voice.

"I guess I'm not in the majority of people. Instead I'm sulking at a bar alone," she looked at her drink.

"My name's Andy by the way and your voice is angelic," he complimented her singing. She had gotten up to sing one song for karaoke or laughs. Layla was with her husband Nabu and Tecna was busy with Timmy.

"Musa," she held out her hand so that he could shake it.

He took her hand it gave it a small kiss on the top.

Musa blushed and once he released her hand she brought it back to lie on her lap.

"Well why is someone as attractive as you hanging out in a bar alone?" she turned his question around on him.

"Touché," he nodded in agreement.

Musa gave a small chuckle before reaching for her drink and taking a sip. The alcohol burned her esophagus and it took all of her stomach muscles to not hurl up its contents. She had never been a big drinker and had never enjoyed the taste of alcohol.

"So what brings you here?" Musa asked again, rewording her question.

"I am here because I am performing tonight with my band," Andy answered. He made a gesture towards the door with his head where two guys were hanging out and chatting with a group of females.

"Why aren't you with them?" Musa gave him a coy smile.

"I couldn't just let a beautiful woman sit alone at a bar. You could've gotten hit on by a creep," he laughed.

"What if you are a creep?" she raised her eyebrow in mock suspicion.

"Well you have to admit, I'm a good looking creep," he flexed his arm muscles teasingly.

"You seem like a cocky person. I don't know if I like the cockiness," Musa could barely keep the laughter off of her face.

"I'm glad that I got to make you laugh. You have a gorgeous smile," he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," Musa replied hesitantly. She looked over to the clock and decided that it was time to go.

"I have to leave, sorry. It was nice to meet you though," Musa said quickly and hopped off of the bar stool and rushed to the door, leaving Andy to wonder if it was something he had said.

* * *

Musa turned the key in the door and heard a soft click telling her that the door was unlocked. She walked into the room at the club that she had been living in for the time being. Starting a music career was harder than it looked, regardless of what Layla had told her.

"Musa," a low gruff voice said from behind her.

She whipped around and saw Riven standing behind her in a black suit with a white collared long sleeve shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she spat.

He took a step towards her causing her to take a step back.

"I'm lost without you," Riven stated. His voice held a slight tinge of desperation in it.

"Get a GPS," Musa coldly replied.

"Musa, I missed you," he insisted.

"Where's Darcy?" Musa asked, her voice as hard as steel.

"I didn't come here to talk about Darcy," he whispered.

"Then what did you come here to talk about?" she hissed.

"What do you want Musa? What do you need? What do you want that will make you happy?"

"Oh, how about a divorce and a nice fat settlement check," she couldn't contain her bitterness. She didn't really want the money, but figured that it would get the point across to him that she was pissed beyond belief.

"Okay," he said, "I'll give you your divorce, on one condition," he took a step closer to her.

"What's the condition?" she stayed where she was, but she folded her arms across her chest.

"Let me have this night with you. If you still feel the same about me then I'll give you that divorce," he gestured towards the small table behind him. On it were two lit candles and two plates.

"What if I say no?" she questioned.

"Then I'll leave, but we'll still be married. I'm not giving up on us like this," he said.

"Not giving up on us? You gave up on us months ago. What makes you think you have the right to just," Musa trailed off.

Riven took his opportunity and stepped up to Musa until he was a few inches away from her. He took her chin in his hand and gently lifted her face to meet his. He pressed his lips into hers and slipped his hand around her neck.

She stiffened upon his touch, but her body softened with time. She reached her arms around and hung onto him by his shoulders. Their bodies molded together until it seemed like you were only looking at one person from a side view.

Riven pulled away gently and looked her in her eyes.

"Do you still want a divorce?" he asked.

Her eyes were half way closed and her voice was thick with lust and passion when she answered.

"Why don't we see how I feel after this night?" she asked giving him a sultry look. She moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a little surprised by her movement.

"I already had dinner, I wanted to skip to dessert," she innocently shrugged.

She reached for the first button and unhooked it from the slit in his shirt.

"So what does this mean?" he asked, running his hands through her dark black hair.

"Ask me tomorrow," she leaned back into him. He reached around her back and untied the bow that held her dress up, allowing the garment to fall to the floor.

* * *

"Where are you going?" a sleepy voice interrupted the man from pulling up his dress pants.

"I have to go to the office," he replied to the figure that was beginning to stir in the bed.

He pushed himself up off the bed and looked around on the floor, careful not to step on one of the stray high heels that were lying around.

"Don't go," Musa rolled over in the bed to where he had been lying and pushed herself up so that she was facing him. A sheet covered her almost naked body and he grinned to himself knowing that he had seen what was under that sheet and that he would continue seeing it because they were back together. Sure there had been some rough times with Darcy coming back into his life, but Darcy was only a friend and him believing he didn't love Musa was only a phase.

"I have to," he leaned and kissed her on the cheek, "are you going to move back in with me?"

"Where?" she murmured into her arms. She had brought her bended legs to her chest and was resting her arms on her legs and her head on her arms.

"Come back to live in our house, the lakehouse," he pleaded.

"I guess I can move back in," she rolled her eyes.

"Good, I have to go, but I'll see you at the lakehouse," he leaned in to kiss her on the lips this time before walking towards the door, his suit jacket folded on his arm.

"Bye," she whispered to his disappearing figure.

* * *

**Extra AN: I know it seems like Musa gave in easily, but it's relevant and will come back later, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Should I continue this story? I'm not sure if I like it or anyone else likes it. It's still up in the air if I will continue or not, but until then keep looking and checking back to see if I update it. The characters are OOC because I molded them to have similarities to the characters in YR, but I'm trying to keep them as true to themselves as possible. This is a little short, but I'm trying to lead up to, in my opinion, the best part of the story. I'm still giving a little background as well. Have fun reading and ENJOY!**

* * *

"I would love to get away from here," Musa mused to her husband. She sat on the couch with an open book in her lap.

"Where would you like to go?" he looked over at her, moving his eyes from his laptop screen to her eyes.

"Melody. I've heard it's beautiful there," Musa sighed in pleasure. She had been once before and it had been one of the greatest experiences of her life. The people were genuinely nice and the city was brilliantly gorgeous.

"We should go and live there," Riven put his laptop down and got up from the chair that he was sitting in to plop down on the couch next to her.

"Really?" Musa scooted towards him and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he murmured through her hair. He reached his arm around her and gripped her shoulder with his hand.

"When would we leave?" she leaned back into his embrace.

"Whenever you want?" he mumbled, stroking her cheek.

"How about next week?" she laughed at the thought of just getting away from the town, leaving it all behind and starting anew with someone she loves.

"What about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she looked up at him.

They weren't the most well liked people in the Magix and it wouldn't have made an impact on the town if they did leave. It would have made an impact on Wake Enterprises because Riven was the Vice President of the family business.

"Well not tomorrow, but soon," he nuzzled his face into the crook between her neck and her shoulder.

"Why soon?" she asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

"There's nothing here for us," he replied.

"There's your family's business," she sighed, knowing that the business meant a lot more to Riven than he even knew.

"Irrelevant. I'd rather spend my life in a beautiful country with someone even more stunning."

"I just can't believe that you're serious," she laughed a little.

"Let's go next week. We'll move to Melody and we'll start anew," he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she flipped herself around so that she was facing him and slowly leaned in to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he murmured into her lips.

"I love you more," she shifted herself to straddle his lap.

"You're gorgeous," he put his arms around her back to support her.

She leaned in until their foreheads were touching and brought her own arms around to hang from his neck.

"Are you sure you want to just up and leave Magix?" she asked again to be sure she had heard correctly.

"With you? Of course," he assured her. He brought his hands to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt.

"Okay," she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

"What about this house?" Riven leaned over the couch, his arms resting on either of Musa's shoulders, and brought the laptop to Musa's eye level.

"That's pretty," Musa looked up at the screen. It showed a picture of a house on a cliff. It was a creamy white color, the color of a ragdoll kitten's creamy fur.

"Do you like it though?" he asked, lifting the laptop away from her eyes and setting it down on the coffee table beside the couch.

"I'll like anything you pick out," she got up from the couch, walked around it and met him on the other side.

"You sure?" he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Like magnets their bodies were drawn closer as each was attracted to the other.

"Positive," she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Well then I'll buy the one I think is best and we'll live there," he grinned.

"Of course," she smiled back at him and pulled him into a hug.

They were back to what they were before Darcy had shown back up on the scene. Each was so in love with the other that they didn't see the world around them and instead only saw them. To each, they were the world and that's all they needed.

* * *

"Riven, I need your help, son," Victor Wake said in his matter-of-fact business voice.

"Help with what?" Riven asked as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. His father rarely asked him to help and even though Riven was VP at Wake Enterprises, he wasn't as well trusted by his father as Neil or Veronica.

Riven had been the result of a torrid affair involving Victor Wake and Riven's mother, Serena. After Serena had found out she was pregnant, she packed up her belongings and moved away from Magix, leaving Victor to wonder where she had gone and why. Riven had always thought that his father had abandoned his mother and him when he was littler, but unbeknownst to him, his father was Victor. As Riven had grown older, Serena was having a harder time keeping the secret of his paternity from him. They lived in a small, rural town on a farm in Linphea with Serena's husband, Riven's stepfather. Eventually, after much persistence, Riven pried the information about his father from Serena and traveled to Magix to find Victor. When Riven had told Victor that they were related by blood, Victor had been dismissive and uninterested until a paternity test was taken and it was proven Riven was Victor's son. Although Riven was Victor's son, Victor still did not trust Riven to the extent that he trusted his other offspring and Riven was left trying to prove himself to his father.

"Veronica wants to step down from her position and Neil is not ready to step up. You are like me in that you will make the tough decisions in order to progress the company, and by tough decisions I mean hirings and firings," Victor stated, his voice curt as it always was.

"Why is Veronica leaving?" Riven had to ask. It wasn't like his sister to give up a position of power. Frankly, he was surprised his father was even trusting in him.

"She needs to spend time with William and her son," Victor replied, mentioning Veronica's husband and her son, Luke.

"That seems surprising," Riven mused.

"I need you to back me up on the decisions that we make with the company and I need you to step up and take on an even bigger role for Wake Enterprises," Victor continued with his speech.

Riven had always had somewhat of an obsession to please his father and he seized any opportunity to do so.

"Of course I will. I won't let you down sir," Riven took his hands out of his pockets and held one out for Victor to shake.

Victor took Riven's hand and like two wrestlers sizing each other up, each man looked into the other's eyes and gripped the other's hand as hard as they could, giving one of the most painful handshakes in the history of business. Riven felt as if he needed to prove something of himself while Victor was unsure if he should put so much pressure on a son he barely even knew.

"Riven?" a blond secretary walked into the office, breaking up the men's handshake.

"Yes?" Riven asked, not bothering to look over to the archway where the secretary stood.

"You have a phone call," she said, looking from Victor to Riven and back at Victor. Although she hadn't been working there long, she knew of the power struggles within the company between various family members. It wasn't big news, but rather an accepted event that took place at Wake Enterprises.

"I'll be right there," Riven nodded towards his father and walked out of the office, following his diligent secretary.

"Son," Victor stopped Riven in his tracks.

"Yes, father?" Riven turned around to look at the intimidating man.

"Don't fail me," his father nodded and then went back to his desk.

"Wouldn't dream of doing so," Riven turned back around and continued walking towards his own office.

* * *

"Why were you late?" Musa asked when Riven walked through the lakehouse door.

She had been waiting up for him for over three hours and by then it was well into the night.

"I thought I called and said don't wait up?" Riven looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You did," Musa crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what's the matter?" he asked, taking a step into the living room. He walked over t to his desk near the fireplace and set his suit jacket on the chair that was tucked in next to the desk.

"You were just really late and I thought that you wanted to get a nice rest so that we can start packing tomorrow," Musa unfolded her arms and walked over to him. He was fumbling around with his tie and was having no luck with untying it.

"Let me help," she brought her hands up to fiddle with the tie. It was easily undone and he took it from his neck and put it on top of the suit jacket.

"About that," he looked over at her, dreading the look of anger that would surely be on her face.

"About what?" she walked back over to the chair she had been cuddled up in before he had gotten home.

"About us moving," he started.

"We're not moving anywhere anymore are we," she bowed her head and her heart sank down to her stomach. The feeling of dread had come and hopelessness for her happiness came crashing down on her head.

"No, no. I promise you, we will be moving, just not now," he tried to reassure her.

"What do you mean not now?" she looked up and moved her head so that she was staring ahead at him.

"I mean," he came up to where she was sitting and on down on his knees, "we can't move now, but we will move," he took both of her hands in his.

"Why?" she asked simply. He had been so adamant that they would move and had even insisted on picking out the house and now, all of a sudden, he changed his mind.

"I have to help my dad out with Wake Enterprises. He's counting on me to help him with the business. He chose me, babe, he actually chose me," Riven said, exciting seeping into his eyes.

Musa gave a small smile because her husband seemed so happy, but the feeling of hopelessness was still stuck in her stomach. It felt as if she had eaten a meal and was so full that she could feel the weight of the contents in her belly.

"You'll always choose that company over us," she whispered. It was a comment meant for her ears and to ease her sadness, but he had heard it anyways.

"That's not true," he insisted.

"Riven, you'll always want to shine in your father's eyes and I get that, but you will also always choose him over us any day," Musa sighed in defeat. She knew how much the company and his father meant to him.

"That's not true. I promise you, we will move. I just can't do it right now because I need to help Victor out with the company," Riven brought her hands to his chest and kissed her knuckles.

"You'll always need to help Victor out. You'll always feel the need to impress him or to earn his trust," Musa groaned and pulled her hands out of his grip.

"Musa, I swear to you, we will move. This town is toxic to the both of us. I promise we will go and make new memories together somewhere else, but I need to help my father first," he picked up her hands again.

"You promise we'll still move to Melody? You promise we'll get out of this town?" Musa asked, her eyes searching his soul to see if his next answer would be truthful. The town, to Musa, was toxic. There were rumors always being spread and everyone was out to get someone else.

"I promise," he replied with the utmost honesty.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek, "I trust you," she whispered.

"I love you," he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I wanted to explain why the town kind of hates these two characters since I don't know if it'll really fit into the story if I explain it in there. In YR, Chelsea (the character that Musa is loosely based off of in this story) is an ex-conwoman and basically made a few mistakes to the point where no one in the town really trusted her or liked her and to fit in with what I'm trying to do Musa can't really be liked in the town, which is why she wants to move away from the town. Also Adam (the character Riven is loosely being based on) is known as the spawn of the devil in YR. He's done a lot of things that has gotten him in trouble and disliked and much like Musa, I had to make the town hate him because it'll go along with how everyone interacts with them. I'd suggest watching a few videos of Adam and Chelsea, just because, so far, I'm basing my story loosely off of their storyline in YR. (Thanks for the question). Basically what I'm trying to do with this story is put Musa in Chelsea's place and replace Adam with Riven so I kept both of the original characters backgrounds and made it simpler because in a soap opera, everything is complicated. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Riven? Really? You're trusting Riven?" Neil barked towards his father.

"Gee, isn't it nice to know that your brother really cares for you? I'm right here Neil," Riven growled from the corner of the office.

"We need all the Wakes we can get," Victor calmly turned to his eldest son, "I think that Riven may be capable with dealing with the business since Veronica is stepping down."

"I don't even know why John let him into the business in the first place," Neil huffed and turned to pace back and forth.

John Abcourt was the CEO of J'Abcourt and had integrated himself within Wake Enterprises for many different reasons. One of the reasons was to pester his long time nemesis, Victor Wake, and another reason was to keep an eye on his enemy. The businesses weren't competitors since they worked in different industries, but it was common knowledge that Victor and John's feud ran deep and they would occasionally sabotage the other's business campaigns.

John was originally the VP of Wake Industries until he stepped down and allowed Riven to take over for him, which, at first, didn't go over well with the Wake family as none of them originally wanted Riven to have any part in the family business.

"Well that's over now. We need to focus on getting this company back on track," Victor sternly chastised Neil. Whatever they both had against Riven had to be set aside in order for them to keep Wake Enterprises up and running.

"I just don't think that Riven," Neil began before Victor cut him off.

"Riven is a part of this family so he will do what is best for the company," Victor half said to assure himself and half said to assure his eldest son.

"Am I actually being considered part of the family now?" Riven sarcastically commented from his perch in the corner.

"See? He doesn't even take this family seriously," Neil gestured towards Riven.

"I never said that. I've just had to prove myself more than you or Veronica did and I'm surprised that I'm actually being included in the family," Riven stood up and walked over to where the other two men were standing.

"We may share blood, but we will never be family," Neil growled at Riven before walking out of the office.

"Nice to know I'm loved," Riven called out to Neil's disappearing back.

Victor shot him a warning glare and nodded, telling Riven that he was dismissed.

* * *

Riven walked down the hallway until he reached his own office. He sauntered over to the desk and picked up the manila folder that had been dropped off by his father's secretary. After flipping through the file he paused and looked around the office, his eyes coming to rest on the coffee table in the middle of the room. One the table was a travel magazine related to Melody. He felt a twinge in his heart, knowing that he was going to let Musa down big time when she learned that they would be staying in Magix for a few more months.

Although he had promised that they would move, his father trusting in him with the family company had caused him to rethink the big move. He was having second thoughts on leaving so suddenly and was unsure of how Musa would take the news.

* * *

Musa heard the lock click and the creaking of the door as it was slowly opened. She stayed on the stairs and leaned against the railing as Riven walked into the house.

"How was work?" she asked hesitantly. She pulled the plush bathroom she was wearing closer to her body after the wind from the outside flew into the house. It may have been a simple question, but it was loaded with much more. She needed to know what he was going to do and what he was going to choose. He could tell that she was asking if they were still moving and figured that he might as well tell her the truth.

"Musa," he began his voice sullen.

She moved her piercing and accusatory eyes on him and he felt his heart sink. It felt like he had something stuck in his throat that he wouldn't be able to spit out. The hair on his arms rose up, whether getting ready to fight or flight he couldn't tell, but he could tell that his beautiful wife was none too happy with him.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're about to tell me something that I don't want to hear?" she mumbled and walked down the last step to meet him at the foot of the stairs, her bathrobe swaying with the movement of her legs. Her eyes were still on him and he could see the disappointment in them.

"I," he started again. His heart was pumping from anxiety and his mind was reeling from deciding what he should or was going to say to her.

"We're not going to be moving are we?" Musa read his mind, and took a small step away from him. Her heart sank in disappointment and her anger boiled over like water boiling over a pot on a stove.

"No," he brought his hands up to his head so that he could rub his temples. His head was pounding and his body was getting ready for his fight or flight moment.

"I'm going to go pack my things," she coldly replied. Musa went to walk back up the stairs, but was stopped abruptly when he grabbed onto her wrist.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, worry brimming in his eyes. His body had picked the fight response.

"I'm going to Melody, whether or not you're coming. I booked a plane for tomorrow and I didn't buy a returning ticket," Musa faced him with her eyes downcast.

"You can't do that," he blurted out. He didn't want her to leave, he couldn't have her leave.

"Riven, you chose Wake Enterprises over me. It was your decision and now I need to finally do something for myself," Musa unhooked his hand from around her wrist. She looked down at his feet, unable to look at the man in the eyes. If she had looked in his eyes she knew that she would have collapsed. She was so weak to him and would have accepted him with open arms if she had seen his forlorn eyes.

"No, you can't go. I love you," he begged.

"No matter what you say, your father and his acceptance means so much more to you than you will ever know," she brought her hand up to caress his cheek. She tried not to think about his pleading and tried to concentrate on the reasons she was leaving him.

"I told you, we will move, it just can't be right now," he tried in vain to change her mind.

"Riven, something will always come up at Wake. There will always be something that your father will need you to do and like a good little boy you will always go running back to him, so that you can please him in some way. I love you, but I can't take it anymore. Wake will always need you and you will always go running. We'll never mean as much to you as Wake," Musa sighed. Although he was disappointed with her decision, he knew deep down inside that she was partly right, Wake would always need him and he would always go running.

"I won't trouble you anymore," Musa turned around and began walking up the stairs.

Riven watched mournfully as his wife's back disappeared around the corner, on her way to their bedroom.

* * *

"You don't have to go," he pleaded with her as she put on her coat. Near her side were two suitcases that held her clothes and a duffel bag that held her other belongings. There wasn't much that really belonged to her since she hadn't really had a life until she had met him. She gave him a sad, longing look, but continued to get her things together.

"I do. I can't be put second. I may sound selfish, but I can't be put on a back burner," she murmured while placing her hat on her head. She could feel her heart cracking, its thin walls breaking with every word. She wanted to pull him close to her and tell him that she was his forever, but she had to be stronger than that. She had let him in easily the last time and she couldn't let herself be won over by him so quickly. She had taken him back and had gotten hurt and although selfish, she had to protect herself from heartache.

"Musa," he grabbed her hand, attempting to reach out and pull her closer to him, to bring her back to him, but to no avail. Her mind was made up and he felt a sinking feeling that he wouldn't be able to change it.

"No, I have to go," she insisted and pulled her hand from his grasp, breaking the imaginary connection they had. By severing that connection, Riven felt the hopelessness seep into his body and he could tell that it would be long battle to win her back, if she was even willing to be won back.

With that she grabbed the duffel bag and suitcases and walked out the door, not looking behind her.

If she had looked back she would have seen a male, in his early thirties, with his shoulders hunched, eyes downcast and mouth in a frown. She would have seen the pain seeping from his body and she would have seen the regret radiating from his face.

* * *

"What's wrong?" a sultry voice came from the doorway of his office.

Riven turned around quickly and saw that his ex-wife Darcy was standing there.

"Nothing," he muttered and then went to greet her. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"Something seems wrong," Darcy looked at him, concern written in her features.

"Musa left," he sighed and backed away to sit on the armrest of the plush chair in the office.

"Why?" Darcy questioned, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Because I was spending too much time here," he shrugged and then brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

He let his hand drop limply by his side. He was still trying to comprehend the reasons Musa had walked away. He knew that she was trying to do what was best for her, but didn't like the fact that she had given up on them.

"That doesn't sound like Musa," Darcy came over to stand beside him. She leaned down and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, she finally got sick of me putting her second and I don't blame her because I did constantly put her second," he muttered bitterly.

"That can't be true," she tried to comfort him, to let him know that he was still a good man regardless of the events that had taken place.

"I put her second when I was helping you and when I finally get her back, I put her second to the company," he groaned at his stupidity. After talking it out, it may not have been so farfetched for her to have wanted something more.

"Have you tried talking to her some more?" Darcy looked at his pained expression intently.

"I tried to get her to stay, but she won't listen to me," he said, looking ever more dejected and defeated.

"Maybe she'll come around," Darcy patted him on the shoulder again.

"Thanks. So what brings you here?" he asked, pushing his love life to the back of his mind, making is second as usual.

"I have business with your father," Darcy smiled and clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"What kind of business?" Riven inquired, his curiosity awakened.

"I'm not sure. I thought Victor still hated me after all I did," Darcy said as Riven nodded in understanding.

Darcy, just before her mental breakdown and diagnosis of bipolar disorder, had been married to Victor for a few months. When it was presumed that Victor was dead, Darcy had not mourned, gotten married again at his funeral ceremony and had taken over Wake Enterprises. The company suffered a huge blow for her actions, until Victor reemerged, alive and well and took back Wake.

"My father is never one to be predictable, that's for sure," Riven responded.

"That is definitely true. Okay, well I better get going. Talk to her," Darcy removed her hand from his shoulder and slowly walked out of the office.

Riven sighed and got up from the armrest. He walked over to his desk and his eyes ventured to the picture that was standing on his desk. It was a picture of him and Musa after their wedding. He picked up the frame and gently stroked the glass over the spot Musa was in.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him," Musa sighed and lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of the steaming hot chocolate. When she set the cup down, a thin line of puffy white whipped cream was left above her lips. She picked up the napkin from her lap and brushed it off.

"You're going to do a lot better without him," Layla assured her.

Tecna looked up from her mug of coffee and nodded her agreement.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not so sure," Musa tapped the sides of the mug with her fingernails.

"You're going to have a stellar music career and I'm going to be your manager," Layla smiled with confidence.

"Timmy will help you with getting sponsors," Tecna chimed in. Timmy was well known around the business community for being a stellar computer whiz and those connections would definitely help fund Musa.

"I don't know," Musa paused and took another swig of her hot chocolate, letting the hot liquid flow down her esophagus before finishing her sentence.

"I just haven't done anything on my own in a while," she looked down at her lap where she was twiddling her thumbs.

"I got you a gig at the bar downtown," Tecna looked up from her phone.

"Thanks Tec," Musa smiled, a little more reassured that she would be able to kickstart her career, despite not having any funding and not knowing anyone.

"You should ask Riven for some money that way you can pay for your studio bills at first," Layla mused, stroking her chin in thought.

"We have a prenup," Musa reminded her friend.

"You could always get around it somehow," Tecna nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure that I want to do that," Musa took a sip from her mug.

"Well it's always a possibility," Layla stated.

"Okay," Musa shook her head in slight disagreement.

"I'm not saying do it, I'm just saying that you have a backup plan in case things go wrong, which they won't," Layla smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me," Musa said to her only true friends in the town.

"No problem darling," Layla nodded.

"That's what we're here for," Tecna remarked.

* * *

"Why aren't you on a plane to Melody?" Riven asked the frightened figure standing in the lakehouse living room.

"I didn't realize you would be here," Musa whimpered. Her eyes were open wide in shock and her heartbeat had begun to race at NASCAR speeds.

"I got home early from work," Riven shrugged. Both stayed where they were and neither made a move towards the other.

Musa bit back the urge to reply with a snide comment like "you never did that when we were together," but assumed it was a little too early to be joking about their impending divorce.

"Oh," she decided to go with.

"So why are you here?" he questioned again, folding his arms over his chest.

"I decided not to go and I had left some of my things here," she slowly replied. She had gone to the airport, but was unable to make her way through the security line. As much as she wanted to leave it was like Magix had a ball and chain around her ankle. No matter how much she had desired to escape, she would always be chained to Magix and would always come back.

"Why didn't you go?" Riven asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice. He wished that she had stayed to reconcile with him, but his hope was squashed on like a bug with her response.

"I'm unable to escape from the stranglehold Magix has on me," Musa replied. He looked her up and down, unsure of what her answer meant, but deduced that it didn't include him in it.

"Well did you get what you were coming here to find?" he looked down at his feet, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Yeah," Musa said, feeling the awkwardness radiate out into the room.

"Good," he mumbled.

"I better get going," she murmured and walked around him to get to the door, "I'll see you around," she spoke before closing the door behind her.

**Extra A/N: This is not the end, I kind of left it on a cliffhanger and there is going to be a huge twist in the upcoming chapters, which I will try to upload as soon as possible. Also more cameo appearances by the other Winx Club members will be coming up in the next chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter will only focus on Musa so it may be shorter than other chapters. I want people to see how she is dealing with the impending divorce and such. The twist is kind of a ten part twist/it's own storyline, you'll see… I'm not sure if it's HUGE, but it's definitely a game changer. ENOJY!**

It had been two weeks since Musa had last seen Riven and they hadn't left on the greatest of terms. Although it had not been said aloud it was clear that a divorce was imminent. She took a deep breath to try to stop the tears that were beginning to build up in her eyes. The thought of her divorce both saddened her and made her feel free. She was finally free to live the life that she felt she deserved, but it would be without the man she loved so dearly. She would have given her life for him, but he had always put her second and she could only take so much of that treatment. On the other hand she never had wanted to leave him, but it seemed like her only option.

She shifted her position on her couch. In front of her on the coffee table was a box of tissues, a half eaten container of French vanilla ice cream and her cellphone. She was watching random soap operas on the television and had been crying on and off for the past two hours.

"I just don't understand why Jason had to die," she cried out to no one in particular. The room was empty, save for herself. She was throwing her arms up in annoyance at the TV in front of her.

"He was so perfect for Sam. I can't believe they killed him off and right after they got back together," her voice began to crack as an onslaught of tears rushed down her cheeks.

"I hate General Hospital," she choked out, throwing the remote in the direction of the TV, but missing the TV completely.

Hastily, she grabbed the box of tissues and began to dab at her running eyes.

Her cellphone began viciously vibrating on the table in front of her so she leaned down to pick it up and check the caller id.

"Hello?"Musa answered the phone call from Layla.

"You've fallen off the face of the Earth. Where are you?" Layla quickly rattled off.

"I'm home," Musa sniffled, still upset over the TV show, or rather her failed marriage.

"Well I'm coming over there now," Layla informed her and then hung up.

Musa could feel her insides churning and rushed to the bathroom to release the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

She collapsed onto the floor and took short, quick breaths. The tears from her eyes had dried up, but she was beginning to have a wave of nausea. The whole room spun and when she went to focus on one object with her eyes, the object wiggled back in forth. She could feel her stomach clenching and hoped that she wouldn't hark up the rest of the food that was housed there.

* * *

"Musa," a person knocked on the door.

Musa looked around for the clock and had to put a hand up on her head to steady her throbbing mind. She wondered how long she had been in the bathroom for. Slowly and hesitantly she climbed up from the floor, grasping onto furniture so that she wouldn't fall down. The room was spinning and all she saw was a collection of shapes and colors that were going in circles around her.

She finally made her way to the door and opened it. Standing on the other side was a concerned Layla.

Layla barged into the apartment, set her bag on the table and turned around getting ready to chastise her friend. A look of concern crossed her face when she saw that Musa was barely able to stand by herself.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked, grabbing Musa's arm and putting it over her shoulder to support the sickly girl.

"I don't know," Musa moaned. The throwing up and nausea had been so sudden that she wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Come on," Layla led Musa to the couch.

"Thanks," Musa crumpled onto the couch and brought the fleece blanket over her shoulders.

"Musa," Layla began, not sure if Musa really wanted to hear this news or how she would take it.

"What?" Musa asked, her hand on her temple to try to ease the nausea.

"I think you may be pregnant," Layla explained slowly. It had all the signs, nausea, throwing up, it seemed like morning sickness.

"I can't be," Musa mumbled, trying to remember when she had last gotten her period.

"You might be sweetie," Layla went to the kitchen. She looked around for where her friend kept her glasses, found one and filled it with ginger ale.

"I need a drink," Musa said as Layla walked back into the living room.

"Not if you're pregnant," Layla handed the glass to Musa who gladly accepted it.

"I can't be," Musa said again.

"Is there any chance? I mean, when you got back together with Riven, you guys, well you know. Are you sure?" Layla prompted her.

"I guess, but how, why?" Musa groaned. It would be like karma to give her a reminder of her failed marriage.

"Do I need to lecture you on the birds and the bees?" Layla raised her eyebrow.

"No," Musa shook her head, ignoring Layla's teasing.

"Well, you may have just been stung by the bees."

"It's impossible," Musa's head fell forward until it was resting on her sternum.

"Not if you and Riven," Layla began.

"Just stop," Musa begged.

"I'm only being realistic," Layla shrugged.

"Well could you take your realism and go?" Musa murmured from her awkward sitting position.

"Musa," Layla started.

"No, I need to be alone," Musa coughed into her hand.

"Fine," Layla stood up and looked down with worry at her friend before walking towards the door and letting herself out.

Once the door clicked Musa let out a long and labored breathe. Was it actually possible? It couldn't be, could it?

* * *

"Okay, here goes nothing," Musa pinched her eyes shut and slowly opened one to see her fate. She looked at the stick in her hand and her heart dropped fifty stories down. She could feel her stomach clench up in terror and her eyes flew open in shock. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was like a never ending desert, devoid of any saliva. Her throat constricted and her heart rammed itself against her chest. She tried to breathe, but her lungs were restricting against her, causing her breaths to become shortened and shallow.

"Oh God, no," she painfully whispered.

The pregnancy test had shown a plus sign as clear as day. It couldn't be any clearer to her. Riven was the father, there was no doubt about that, but did she really want to try with him again? He had hurt her, even if it seemed such a trivial thing to be upset over.

He had chosen Wake Enterprises over her, over a family with her. He hadn't comforted her after their first child had been miscarried. Instead, he dove deeper into his work and ignored the fact that neither one of them had had any time to grieve. Then there was the fact that he obviously still had something with his ex. After all, he had originally chosen his ex, before going back to her.

No matter what, it was a truly dysfunctional relationship. She wasn't sure she wanted to put her baby in that type of household, much less raise him in that household. Musa automatically went to place her hand gently on her belly, almost as if by instinct.

"What are we going to do?" she cooed, "I should tell him right? I mean, he has a right to know. He is the father after all. He'll try to take you away from me though, won't he? He's done it before," Riven had stolen Neil's child and she hadn't gotten the whole story, but she did know it was for selfish purposes.

"What do you think? Should I tell him? I don't know what to do," she let loose a tear. It slid solemnly down her cheek before gliding down to the floor.

She put the pregnancy test stick down and started to walk back and forth on the floor, trying to clear her mind from the situation at hand. Her options were to either go tell Riven or to let it pan out. If she told Riven there might be negative consequences, but if she didn't tell him he would definitely find out once she began to show.

Musa couldn't believe her luck. She wanted kids and now she was going to have one, but it just so happened to be a child that is fathered by her soon to be ex-husband.

Soon to be ex-husband. That phrase kept crossing her mind over and over again. She had finally grown the courage to stand up to him, to give him an ultimatum, but he had chosen Wake over him.

Her temple started to throb in a mind-numbing pain and she felt as if a sledgehammer was being pounded into her head.

"I should tell him, even if we aren't technically together anymore," she sat down and started to massage her temple, hoping the pain would subside.

"Do you think I should tell him?" she asked the fetus inside of her again. She placed her hand on her abdomen and rubbed small circles in the area.

That was the last thing she said before she had fallen asleep. She dreamed of Riven finding out and stealing her baby away from her. In that nightmare he had found out and deemed her an unfit parent so he demanded full custody and destroyed her in court. Her child was ripped from her arms and handed over to a cynically smiling Riven. She also dreamed that they had the most wondrous family ever; they were all hanging out by the fireplace. She was reading, the child was playing with toys and Riven was doing work on his laptop. He would occasionally look up and smile at her. They seemed to be like a normal family.

She woke up with a start and nearly fell off the couch.

"I'm going to tell him," she said aloud, quickly hopping off the couch, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Musa got into her car and shivered from the cold weather outside. What was she doing? It was storming outside. There were buckets of snow being poured down on the earth from up above. If one were to look outside all they would be able to see is snow.

She turned the car on and immediately blasted the heat, rubbing her hands together to warm up her hands. She pulled the mittens that were lying on the passenger seat over her hands. They felt soft and warm to her skin, encasing them in a soothing warmth.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" she whispered under her breathe as she drove towards the lakehouse that she used to live in.

Her knuckles, underneath her gloves, were white and her hands were clenched over her steering wheel. The radio was softly playing in the background, but she wasn't able to properly listen to it since her eyes and ears were completely focused on the road and what was happening outside of the car. The wind was howling and she would have to move the wheel to the left to correct the car's movement to the right that was happening because of the wind.

After a while of white-knuckle driving she finally reached the lakehouse. Bundling the jacket closer to her body she got out and walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell, jumping on her feet to help warm up her body.

"Musa?" Riven asked curiously as he opened the door to see his soon to be ex-wife.

"Are you busy right now?" she peered into the lakehouse and noticed that there were numerous candles around the house.

"Um, not really, but the power's out here," he replied, eying her with suspicion. There seemed to be no reason for her to be there, unless it was because she wanted to reconcile, but he doubted that. She had been very clear on her wishes when it came to their marriage.

He looked back over his shoulder at the partially visible staircase in case the woman who was upstairs changing happened to walk down when his, technically, wife was standing at his door.

"Can I come in? I have to tell you something and it's kind of important," she stated before allowing him time to think.

He eventually nodded and motioned for her to come in, stepping back from the door.

She could feel the anxiety build up in her abdomen. It felt like the butterflies that were flying around were sawing her body in half.

"What is it?" he deadpanned. Truth be told, he wanted to be with her, but he figured this was just one of her mood swings that would end up meaning nothing and he wasn't in the mood to deal with her ramblings. His patience was wearing thin with her indecisiveness.

"Oh, if you're busy I can leave," she whimpered, unsure of what brought about his sudden coldness.

"No, you had something important to tell me, so say it," he narrowed his eyes at her, studying her actions. She had her had protectively on her abdomen as if she was protecting something from him.

She took a deep breath and decided that there was no turning back now that she had driven in the storm to tell him.

"I just came to tell," she began.

"Thanks for letting me change. I can't believe how wet it is out there. Don't worry we'll have so much fun," a female's voice interrupted Musa's speech and she whipped around to see Darcy coming down in a lavender pull over sweater. A sweater that looked very much like the one that Musa had forgotten to gather from the lakehouse.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Darcy asked slowly, not sure if she should just go back upstairs or stay there.

"No, you're fine," Riven reassured her from where he was standing, a few feet away from Musa.

"Are you wearing my sweater?" Musa sputtered, completely at a loss of words. She looked from Riven to Darcy and then back to Riven again.

"You were saying?" Riven pushed her to continue.

"You're wearing my sweater," Musa ignored Riven and turned on Darcy.

"I just found it upstairs in the clean laundry. I had no idea," Darcy replied innocently, now very sure of herself that she was interrupting something very important.

"It's not what it looks like," Riven rolled his eyes at Musa's overreacting.

"I think it's exactly what I think it is," Musa spun around to face him.

She brought her hand up to her other hand and ripped her ring off of her ring finger. Walking up to Riven, she lifted his hand and put the ring in his palm.

"I just came to give this back," she glowered and stormed out of the living room. Riven flinched when he heard the door slam, signaling her exit.

He looked down at the ring and turned it around in his fingers for a few moments before pocketing it.

"Riven?" Darcy asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, still hung up that he thought Musa had something else more important to tell him than to just give the ring back.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean too," Darcy started to apologize.

"It's fine. Your shirt got wet in the storm and I offered to let you get yourself cleaned up. We were just friends hanging out tonight," he stopped her.

"I'm sorry about the ring," Darcy stepped off of the last stair and walked over to where he was standing.

"Yeah, well I figured it would come to this," he honestly replied.

* * *

Musa walked into the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that he probably still had a thing for Darcy, but it had thrown her off guard to see Darcy at Riven's house, in her clothes…..

"Stop it," she yelled aloud at her brain, willing it to stop replaying the scene in her head.

She plopped down on the couch and grabbed her lyric book, feeling the urge to pen some songs.

She kept looking at her phone, deciding whether she should call Layla or not. Musa finally chose to call her friend and picked up the phone to dial the number.

"Layla, I need to talk to you, now. It's really urgent, it's really important," Musa left a message, hoping that Layla would either call back or come to her apartment.

* * *

She could hear a knock at her door and rushed to open it.

"Riven," she gasped in shock. She had been expecting Layla and the positive pregnancy test was still on the table… She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if she was right, she was right, unfortunately.

While she had been writing lyrics she had made the decision that Riven didn't need to know, yet. After all it would probably interfere with him and Darcy. Plus, he was obviously moving on, so where would she have fit in the picture.

"Musa," he replied as he pushed past her and into the room.

She doubled back to get in front of him. She then proceeded to get to the table and placed her lyric book over the pregnancy test stick and box.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

"You had something to tell me at the lake house," he stated.

"I was just there to give the ring back," she stuttered.

"I don't believe you. You had something to say and I want you to say it right here," he demanded.

"I told you, it was nothing that important. I just had to give the ring back. Go back to Darcy, Riven," she growled, getting defensive about her actions.

"It was obviously important since you drove through a storm just to get to the lake house to tell me. You could have injured yourself. What happened with Darcy was not what it looked liked. She got wet because of the storm so she came inside to change and freshen up."

"Look, I don't care. I said what I needed to say and gave you back the ring, you should be happy that I even bothered. Now, you need to leave," she motioned to the door, hoping he would just agree and leave.

"Just say what you had to say. I'm not leaving until you tell me," he sat down on the armrest of the couch, as if to show her that he was definitely not leaving.

"Riven, just go," she exasperatedly yelled.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me what you were going to say when you visited me at the lake house," he repeated.

Both of them looked up when they heard a pounding at the door. Riven shrugged and Musa shot him an annoyed look before going to answer the door, silently hoping that he wouldn't look around and find the pregnancy test.

Musa opened the door and was met with a furious Layla.

"You said it was urgent. Do you realize where I was? It is Valentine's Day for god's sake. Nabu and I were playing good cop, bad cop. This cat suit is not going to take itself off," Layla motioned to her clothes.

"I'm sorry. It's just," Musa looked back over her shoulder at Riven sitting on her couch and closed the door behind her so that Layla and her were outside in the hallway.

"Layla," Musa began.

"No, this better be important. We have finally managed to spice things up and," Layla cut her off.

"It was important," Musa insisted.

Layla rolled her eyes and opened the door. Musa followed her friend as she walked into the room.

Layla was completely taken aback when she saw Riven sitting on the armrest of the couch. He gave her a look of acknowledgement.

"She had something important to tell you too?" he gave a pointed glance at Musa.

"What are you doing here?" Layla coldly asked him.

"She drove in the storm to my lake house to tell me something of great significance and then left after she gave me the ring back," Riven replied evenly.

"That was after I saw Darcy coming down the stairs in my sweater," Musa grumbled. She gave him a cross look, obviously still upset that he was still there.

"Wait, you drove in the storm? Are you crazy?" Layla exclaimed, turning to look at Musa who just shrugged as if it was not that big of a deal, "and Darcy was at your house? Wearing her shirt?" Layla pointed to Musa, "wow, you really move on quickly don't you?" she finished with a steely glare towards Riven.

Musa felt sick to her stomach. Much like the first time she threw up, she could feel the bile collect in her stomach and willed herself to keep it down so that Riven didn't see her symptoms.

"Look, I told you before, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Riven reiterated, crossing his arms in front of his body. He could tell that she was holding back on him and he wanted to know the truth, that being what she had intended to say to him at the lake house. It was clear to him that whatever she had had to say was important because she wouldn't have told Layla there was something urgent if there hadn't been.

"Why are you even here?" Layla rolled her eyes at Riven. She knew the reason why he was there, but had deduced from the situation that Musa was definitely pregnant.

Riven ignored Layla and instead looked at Musa, willing her to continue with what she was going to say at the lake house.

"Just leave Riven. I'm tired and I don't have time for this," Musa ordered, walking towards the door and opening it so that he could leave.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave this time, but I won't forget about this," he followed up his concession with a warning. With that, he lifted himself up from the armrest and walked towards the door, giving Musa a puzzling look before leaving entirely.

Musa closed the door and released the sigh that had been building up in her chest.

Layla walked up to her and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant," Layla gasped as Musa leaned against the door, tired from her ordeal with Riven.

"Shh!" Musa put a finger up to her lips, "he might be able to hear you," Musa exclaimed.

"I can't believe this. You were going to tell him?" Layla gave her a disappointed look. Musa put up her arms in defeat, apparently nothing she did that day was any good.

"I don't know; he's the baby's father. Doesn't he have a right to know?" Musa thought aloud. That was her reasoning anyways when she had jumped in her car and driven to the lake house. She was brash and impulsive, but at the time she really thought she had made the right decision.

"You can't tell him," Layla stated.

"What do you mean I can't tell him? He's the father. He should know, right?" Musa replied a little doubtfully.

She thought he had the right to know and yet something inside of her told her not to tell him.

"He won't be a good father. He'll be like Victor and Victor is a cold, calculating father. He wants his children to prove that they are loyal to him and he doesn't unconditionally love them," Layla explained.

"What do you mean? Riven's not like his father," Musa protested. As much as Riven could irritate her and could act like his father, he wasn't at all like his father. Musa knew that Riven was a caring person on the inside.

"Musa, he's going to demand full custody of that baby, especially if you aren't together anymore and then you'll never see your baby again," Layla rambled off.

"I don't believe he would do that," Musa tried to stand firm on her beliefs, but it was pretty convincing that Riven could potentially be that vindictive, even if he wasn't like his father Victor.

"Maybe I should just leave," Musa suggested. Unsure of what else there was that she could do if she couldn't tell him.

"Leave?" Layla mulled the idea over.

"Yes, there's not much here for me is there?" Musa shrugged.

"You have me as your friend," Layla reminded her.

"Then I guess I should just wait to tell Riven then," Musa sighed and hung her head in defeat. This day had been very tiring and she could feel the nausea begin to kick in again.

"I have to get back to Nabu, but think about your actions before you go through with anything, okay?" Layla asked on her way out.

"Fine," Musa mumbled before shutting the door closed.


End file.
